Tempest of Conviction (Episode)/Gallery
This page page is an image gallery for Pandora Hearts anime 2nd episode : Tempest of Conviction which firstly aired on April 9, 2009. This episode is also anime adaptation of Pandora Hearts manga Retrace II : Tempest of Conviction in Pandora Hearts Volume 1. ::::::::::::::::: Image Gallery Ep02 - 00 alice silent in abyss.png|Alice in the Abyss Ep02 - 00 alice wandering in abyss.png|Alice wonders in the Abyss Ep02 - 00 jam saku emas.png Ep02 - 00z.png Ep02 - 00z2.png Ep02 - gelap.png Ep02 - jeda.png Ep02 - 01 night party.png Ep02 - 01 night party 2.png Ep02 - 0z m3n0l3h.png Ep02 - cheer adand oscar.png Ep02 - flowerz 00.png Ep02 - 01 bertaburan bunga.png Ep02 - sharon pretty flowers.png|Sharon Rainsworth appears Ep02 - 0z enchanted.png|Oz blushed when he looks Sharon for the first time Ep02 - sharons first sightoz.png Pandora02-00002.jpg|Sharon's smiling to Oz Ep02 - sharon 00.png Ep02 - sharon oscar oz ada.png|Oscar introduces to Oz about Sharon Rainsworth from Rainsworth Dukedom Ep02 - sharon introducing herself.png|Sharon introducing herself to Oz Ep02 - muka merah oz.png Ep02 - cute ada.png Ep02 - tegap badan.png Ep02 - perwajahan sharon 01.png Ep02 - perwajahan sharon 02.png Ep02 - oz malu malu.png Ep02 - perwajahan sharon 03.png Ep02 - perwajahan sharon 04.png Ep02 - hehehe panah cinta.png Ep02 - oz dag dig dug.png Ep02 - oscar kalem.png Ep02 - ada menggerutu.png Ep02 - muka lebay oz.png Ep02 - aura putri raja sharon.png Ep02 - oz baper bin grogi.png Oz with roses.png Ep02 - reaksi trio oscar ada dinah.png Ep02 - emily muncul dari kegelapan.png Ep02 - oz geregetan.png Ep02 - oz kaget lebay.png Ep02 - perwajahan sharon 05.png Ep02 - perwajahan sharon 06.png Ep02 - perwajahan sharon 07.png Ep02 - oz mendengar.png Ep02 - sharon menyudahi perkenalan.png ep02 - ozharon break.png Ep02 - sharon and break after meet with oz.png Ep02 - break sights.png Ep02 - oz & oscar diam.png Ep02 - hey gil ada di mana.png Ep02 - gil menjadi boneka.png Ep02 - sharon mempertimbangkan.png Ep02 - oh gitu ya.png Brake and Sharon.jpg Ep02 - sharon berdeham.png Ep02 - break cekikikan.png Ep02- yaahhh begitu.png Ep02 - noise meyakinkan xai tentang duldum.png Ep02 - oscar dalam upacara.png Ep02 - para tamu terdiam.png Ep02 - oscar membungkuk hormat pada para tamu.png Ep02 - para tamu mendengar organ dimainkan.png Ep02 - oz bersiap-siap.png Ep02 - oz terhenyak.png Ep02 - oz bertanya tanya.png Ep02 - jam saku emas bermelodi.png Ep02 - ada memanggil oz.png Ep02 - cute little ada.png Ep02 - oz and little ada.png Ep02 - oz melihat ada dari kejauhan.png Ep02 - oscar mengumumkan pertanda.png Ep02 - oz bersiap memasuki ruangan.png Ep02 - para tamu bertepuk tangan 1.png Ep02 - para tamu bertepuk tangan 2.png Ep02 - sang pangeran oz berjalan.png Ep02 - sang pangeran dalam upacara.png Ep02 - nyonya kate hadir dalam upacara.png Ep02 - sang pangeran memandang tangga.png Ep02 - oscar dan dua dayang dalam upacara.png Ep02 - sang berjalan di atas tangga.png Ep02 - sang pangeran senang.png Ep02 - gil tersenyum dalam upacara.png Ep02 - oz menjalani prosesi pertama.png Ep02 - nah mari kita mulai menghitung mundur.png|Xai Vessalius in his Baskerville cloak Ep02 - oscar mengucapkan mantra-mantra panjang.png Ep02 - oz menunggu prosesi pertama.png Ep02 - duldum berancang-ancang.png Ep02 - prosesi pertama selesai.png Ep02 - prosesi kedua dimulai.png Ep02 - oz menunggu prosesi kedua berjalan.png Ep02 - prosesi kedua selesai.png Ep02 - sang pangeran memulai prosesi terakhir.png Ep02 - duldum menyeringai tak sabar.png Ep02 - oscar khidmat dalam upacara.png Ep02 - dan tiba-tiba jam yang tidur itu bergerak.png ep02 - sang pangeran pun terkejut.png Ep02 - semua terkejut.png Ep02 - oscar sangat terkejut.png Ep02 - sang pangeran kebingungan.png Ep02 - waktu yang membeku.png Ep02 - nyonya kate membeku dalam waktu yang berhenti.png ep02 - sang pangeran ketakutan dan bingung.png ep02 - jalan yang terbuka.png ep02 - alice masih diam.png ep02 - jalan alice.png ep02 - alice sang ratu merah.png ep02 - oz ketakutan.png ep02 - baskerville menyerbu.png|Baskervilles appear Oz attacked.jpg ep02 - oz semakin terkejut.png ep02 - duldum menyerang dari belakang.png ep02 - duldum menahan oz.png ep02 - duldum stabs oz.png ep02 - duldum oz 5.png ep02 - duldum oz in gryphon seal.png ep02 - xai menggila.png ep02 - psikopat duldum.png Ep02 - noise kehilangan kendali.png Ep02 - duldum kelewat batas.png Ep02 - detik detik klimaks.png Ep02 - intervensi alice 1.png Ep02 - intervensi alice 2.png Ep02 - benang-benang duldee.png Ep02 - duldum bright.png B-Rabbit.jpg Demented Alice.jpg ep02 - coldalice 2.png Ep02 - fang noise xai.png Ep02 - sang ratu merah kecil.png Ep02 - oz dan alice sang ratu merah.png Ep02 - fang noise.png Ep02 - fang maju.png Equipment - noises knife.png Ep02 - noise.png Oz is attacked.jpg Ep02 - alice b-rabbit vs fang.png Ep02 - alice b-rabbit vs fang 2.png Ep02 - alice b-rabbit xai fang.png Ep02 - fang.png Ep02- xairapier.png Ep02 - alice b-rabbit vs xai.png Ep02 - oz gil alice b-rabbit baskervilles.png Ep02 - alice with her scythe.png Ep02 - fang xai alice.png Manic Alice.jpg Ep02 - gil-oz shocked.png Baskerville family legend.png Ep02 - unbelievable oz.png Ep02 - fang xai noise.png Ep02 - sang ratu merah kecil bergairah lagi.png Ep02 - noise tekejut.png Ep02 - oz and crazy alice.png Ep02 - tawa psikopat alice.png Ep02 - gil approaches baskervilles.png Ep02 - gil berteriak pada xai.png Ep02 - xai diam gak peka.png Ep02 - alice menunggu.png Ep02 - oz berteriak pada gil.png Ep02 - gil sangat terejut.png Ep02 - gil dikacangin.png Ep02 - oz telmi.png Ep02 - oz menyerang tanpa berpikir.png Ep02 - fang noise 2.png Ep02 - gil berteriak pada oz.png Ep02 - gil melindungi xai.png Ep02 - gil wounded by oz.png Ep02 - oz tersadar.png Ep02 - sang pangeran menjadi gila.png Ep02 - sang ratu merah kecil sangat tertarik.png Equipment - xai'sword.png Ep02 - xai menghapus alice b-rabbit.png Ep02 - oz dan hantu alice.png Ep02 - hantu alice memeluk oz.png 0002 alice.png Ep02 - oz siap menerima hukuman.png Ep02 - xai siap menjatuhkan.png Ep02 - hukuman siap.png Ep02 - hukuman mulai.png Ep02 - gryphon dan xai.png Ep02 - xai's judgement.png Ep02 - final judgement.png Gryphon's seal .png Ep02 - sang pangeran siap jatuh ke abyss.png Ep02 - detik detik terakhir.png Ep02 - jatuh deh sang pangeran ke abyss.png Ep02 - teriakan sang pangeran dalam waktu yang beku.png Ep02 - para gagak.png Ep02 - 10 tahun kemudian.png Ep02 - hhmm hidangan dan mawar.png Ep02 - break makan makan.png Ep02 - break minum teh.png Ep02 - oh sharon oh sharon.png Ep02 - komentar break.png Ep02 - break sharaven.png Episode2 - 077.png Ep02 - sharon riang.png Ep02 - closing.png Trivia Category:Photo Gallery Category:Episodes Category:Anime